


The Meeting

by Tina908



Series: Adam Raki Pairings [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Nigel hates meetings but at least Adam is there.-“Am I boring you Nigel?” Andrei, their supplier from Russia said.“Yeah, you fucking are, Andrei. You keep making up excuses but what I really want to know is where the fuck are my shit?” Nigel growled.-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Adam Raki Pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Nigel really fucking needed this meeting to be over soon so he could take his darling Adam back to their apartment and hopefully if his darling approved of the plan they could fuck, but the time hole in the schedule was closing.

Adam needed to watch his show at 8 pm and thankfully Adam had agreed to a compromise.

Neither Adam or Nigel liked to be away from each other for very long so Adam had accompanied Nigel to the the meeting he had with Darko and one of there businesses acquaintances, on the condition that Adam could have his dinner there and watch his show and they had to be home before 11 pm when Adam needed to sleep.

Nigel looked down at his watch and sighed. It was 7:42, there was no way that they had time to get home before Adam’s show, which meant they had to stay here and Nigel had to wait until the show was over to take his darling home.

“Am I boring you Nigel?” Andrei, their supplier from Russia said.

“Yeah, you fucking are, Andrei. You keep making up excuses but what I really want to know is where the fuck are my shit?” Nigel growled.

Adam, who had been sitting in Nigels lap ever since he had finished his dinner, tensed.

Adam didn’t like when Nigel used that tone of voice. It meant that Nigel was angry and Adam really didn’t like that, because yelling usually followed.

“Nigel, cool your fucking shit, you’re making the kid uncomfortable.” Darko leaned over and hissed at Nigel.

After their awkward first meeting, (that Darko purposely tried very hard to forget,) he had taken a liking the kid. Yeah, Adam was fucking weird, until you got to know him and his reasons for being weird, then you got used to it and now Darko would fucking kill for that kid.

“Sorry, darling.” Nigel said in a low soothing voice and bent his head down to kiss the top of Adams head.

Adam let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed back into Nigel’s arms.

Looking back at Andrei, the soft expression that had been on Nigel’s face when he talked to Adam disappeared and instead there was anger.

“You have two days to find my fucking shit or else you’re not going to like the fucking consequences. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes.” Andrei looked frightened now. He had lost his cocky attitude when he was faced with the other man’s anger.

“Good, then get the fuck out of here.” Nigel said.

Andrei didn’t waste a second as he jumped up and practically ran out of the apartment.

“Well, that went as well as one could have hoped for, I guess.” Darko sighed and got up too. “So I am assuming that you two are staying here until after Adam’s show?”

“Yes, we don’t have time go get home before it start and Nigel said that you wouldn’t mind of I watched it here.” Adam said and looked towards Darko but not making eye contact.

“Of course, kid. You’re always welcome here.” Darko said and made his way over to the kitchen counter to get his keys and phone. “But I really need to get out and lose some energy so it will just be you and Nigel.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun then, Darko.” Adam said.

“I always do, kid.” Darko answered as he left the apartment.

“I still don’t understand why he insist on calling me kid, I’m no child.” Adam said and tilted his head to make more room for the kisses Nigel was placing on his shoulder and neck.

“He knows that, darling, but it’s one of those things people do to show that they care. They give each other nicknames.” Nigel answered and bit into Adam ear flip.

“Mmh, Nigel stop, we don’t have time to have sex now.” Adam said.

“But darling, how do you exspect me to stop when this is all I’ve wanted to do all night?” Nigel answered and continued to kiss Adam’s neck. “How about you watch the show while l’ll keep kissing you?”

Adam thought about it for a second but as much as he wanted Nigel to continue, he didn’t think that he would be able to concentrate with Nigel doing that.

“No.” Adam eventually said. “We can have sex when we get home.”

With a sigh Nigel pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on Adam’s lips. “Alright, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
